Split
by Wolfie123468
Summary: Continuation of Kinduvimportant's story split! Humphrey and Kate are forced into a marriage to unite the Eastern and Western packs. When Kate crushes Humphrey's heart what will happen to not only Humphrey, but to Kate and the rest of the packs. Where will Humphrey end up? Will he ever find love? Will he be accepted into a new pack? Disclaimer: I do NOT own A&O.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! As you know my names Wolfie123468, I have decided to continue Kinduvimportants story Split. I HIGHLY recommend that you read his part of the story first so you understand what is happening, Also sorry if i make any spelling mistakes as this is my first story, anyhow i will try too update as much as i can and that will depend due to school and homework.

The first chapter of the story should be out within the next week or so (depends on how long it takes me) and i yet again say that you should read his part of the story because if you don't well... lets say you wont understand anything about this story.

Anyhow i hope you all enjoy this story. -Wolfie123468


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, sorry it took so long to update. I decided to take the last chapter kinduvimportant wrote. I was an idiot and typed it out by hand.**

Humphrey's PoV

After Kloéha and I made it to the train tracks, panting, we heard the train approaching, I picked up Kloéha by the scruff on the back of her next and began to trot as the train came closer I picked up the pace and once I saw an open train car I jumped on into it. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, after I did a double take of the immediate area. I put Kloéha down; I decided to thoroughly check the area around where the figure I saw was. I walked over to where a few boxes where the figure was, I claw marks, my alpha instincts started to kick in I stared to growl a deep menacing growl, one that alerts others of a fight. In return, an animal emerged its self from the corners ready to pounce but, I knew better than to fight a lynx. I would have gotten my ass handed to me but the lynx started to speak in a feminine voice.

"Why are you here… Wolf." I just stared in awe as a lynx just tried and successfully intimidated me… in front of my daughter.

"Well… lynx, I'm just o the way home." I said with a very calm voice. I was always told if you speak calmly it will freak your opponent out, it obviously worked because she lunged out at me before she could dig her claws into me I grabbed her in midair jumped up and slammed her down below me.

"Alright wolf get off me." I just sat there and pretended like I didn't hear her. She got angry at me. "Wolf! Get your dick off my head!"

I jumped up laughing at the remark. She looked away in embarrassment. Before I did anything else I decided to at least get her name.

"Hey, lynx what's the name?" I asked while walking up to her she replied. "Why? You're just going to get off and never see me again." I kinda got frustrated but I couldn't yell at her. So I just decided to drop the conversation. I went over and lay down with little Kloéha and dozed off into sleep.

 **Lynxes' PoV**

Why, I just couldn't say it, Kathy, that's all I had to say, I've been longing for someone to call s friend for years and he seemed so nice. I don't know why but I just couldn't bring myself to answer a simple question. I drifted off into a deep slumber that I hope would never awake from.

I woke up, I had noticed my surrounding have changed, dramatically, I was no longer on the cold wooden floor or a rocking train car, but laying on some rocky surface, all around me was a mix between very compact dirt, roots and rocks. The scent was wolf-like and it was very heavy. I looked over and saw the wolf that I had been traveling with overnight. I assumed this was his den and that he must have been pretty important considering the size of the den.

"Hi, Miss Lynx!"

I looked over and saw the little pup that was with the older wolf then he walked in. he seemed frustrated, but when he saw I was awake.

"Hello ma'am." He spoke very softly but there was still frustration in his voice. He seemed to be respecting me so I decided I should respect him too.

"Hello sir, I don't believe we have ever actually exchanged names." I kinda chuckle as did he.

"Well, my name is Humphrey, leader of the proud Eastern Pack of Jasper Park, Canada." He said it so proudly I almost forgot why we were talking.

"Well… my name is Kathy… and I just kinda roam around where ever." I looked at him so nervously, why he seemed so intimidating now still didn't make any sense. "Well… Humphrey, I should probably leave."

"Non-sense, you'll be fine." He said in a playful voice.

"Humphrey, no disrespect to you or your pack but I must leave, I need to keep moving." I said in a stern voice.

"Well, okay I guess have fun on your journeys where ever you may go." Humphrey seemed to be down by the statement. I started my long walk towards the train tracks; I had to move I can't let them find me.

 **Humphrey's PoV**

I watched as one of a few potential friends left the pack ever since I came here to the east, I never was able to make friends because of training to be head alpha. After I watched Kathy disappear of into the distance I decided I should go see what's new with Daria. I walked away from my den over to where my parents den is. When I walked in no one was there so I decided I should at least speak to the pack about my return to Jasper. I walked back to my den and on the way I past many empty dens and no wolves not a single wolf. Once I got to my den I did a howl that signaled all wolves to come to the head alpha den. I only heard one pair of feet come closer to me, it was Daria, and she seemed to be mad but happy and sad all in one face. I ran up to her and gave her a hug, but she quickly pulled away with tears in her eyes, she turned tail, and took off towards the west. I was going to chase after her but I decided not to. I proceeded back to my den starting with a trickle of water leaving my eyes. I'm sure she thinks I'm a psychotic path, with no future but to lead the pack or packs. Once I got to my den the sky seemed to cry with me starting at a trickle then eventually turning into a heavy down pour. I fell asleep but before my mind went unconscious I felt little Kloéha lay between my forelegs then I felt heat surround me like someone cuddling.

 **I say again i was sorry about taking so long. The next chapter will hopefully be up sooner. See you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Explanation)

Hello everyone, it's been a while. The reason why I haven't been updating is because of personal and family issues, but I hope to get back into writing sometime this year! So please be patient as I start Split back up again. :)

-Wolfie

(Sorry if this formats weird, it's because I'm typing on my iPad because I'm a lazy fuck and don't feel like getting my laptop.)


End file.
